hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Hollyoaks
Not to be confused with Hollyoaks (village) Hollyoaks is an award-winning, long running English soap opera, following the residents of the village Hollyoaks, Chester. The show debuted on 23rd October 1995, only airing one episode per week and consisting of a cast of fourteen members, with the target audience being teenagers and young adults. Creator Phil Redmond (also the creator of other popular soap operas Brookside and Grange Hill) created Hollyoaks ''following ''Grange Hill ''viewer suggestions in the 1980s - during the time Redmond was unable to pursue due to ''Brookside's recent inception. Nowadays, the show airs five episodes per week, and consists of a cast of over fifty, with the show now targeting all age groups. If you can't wait for the next episode, Channel 4 airs the next episode of Hollyoaks on E4, following the episode broadcast on C4. In 2019, Hollyoaks won best soap at both The British Soap Awards and Inside Soap Awards. Hollyoaks had also previously won best soap in 2014 at The British Soap Awards. Hollyoaks has tackled many subjects over it's long history, such as mental illness, eating disorders, domestic violence and addiction. The show is well known for it's "soap firsts", such as being the first soap opera to air a male rape storyline in 2000, the first soap to have an on-screen death from an eating disorder in 2008, the first same-sex domestic violence storyline, the first soap to have a legal same-sex wedding in 2014 and the first gay character in a soap opera to be HIV positive in 2015. in Hollyoaks also have had many large stunts, ranging from car pile-ups to massive explosions. Hollyoaks is also the UK's deadliest soap opera. According to a 2014 report, the murder rate in Hollyoaks was 1616 times the average of the real-life Cheshire murder rate, and 6.5 times the San Pedro Sula (the then-murder capital of the world) murder rate. Hollyoaks has also produced 5 late night special episodes, and 5 spin-off series (Hollyoaks: Movin' On (2001), Hollyoaks: After Hours (2004), Hollyoaks: Let Loose (2005), Hollyoaks: In The City (2006) & Hollyoaks Later (2008-2013)). The show has also released 7 books, an annual calendar between 2001 and 2014, and fragrances in 2008. The show has aired over 6,000 episodes and over 500 main characters. Actors in these roles range from comedian James Corden to Game of Thrones actress, Nathalie Emmanuel. Some celebrities have appeared as themselves, such as Bonnie Tyler and The Vamps - even Vernon Kay appeared as an extra in the first episode! Jack Reynolds appeared as himself in a June 2019 episode at age 107, making him the oldest person to ever appear in a soap opera. Awards Celebrities Hollyoaks have had many celebrities appear in the soap either in a regular or guest role, as a character or themselves - or even as an extra. Celebrities that appear on the soap range from James Corden to Vernon Kay, Bonnie Tyler to Nathalie Emmanuel. Here is a list of celebrities currently known to have appeared in Hollyoaks: *Television presenter Vernon Kay appeared as an extra in the first episode, back in 1995, as well as in January 2004. *Rock singer Alvin Stardust appeared in the regular role of Greg Andersen, between October 1995 and July 1996. *Actor/comedian James Corden appeared in the show as Wayne between 1999 and 2000. *MMA fighter Alex Reid played the regular role of Jason Cunliffe between 2001 and 2002. *Gardner/television presenter Charlie Dimmock appeared as herself in August 2002. *Radio presenter Dave Lee appeared as himself in August 2002. *''Doctor Who'' actor Sylvester McCoy appeared as Leonard Cave in August 2002. *''Blake's 7'' actor Paul Darrow appeared as a judge in August 2002. *DJ Boy George appeared as himself in December 2002. *Musicians Darius Campbell-Danesh and Jamelia appeared as themselves in July 2003. *Honeyz singer Célena Cherry appeared as Lucy in the May 2005 late night special, Hollyoaks: In Too Deep. *The Selecter vocalist Pauline Black appeared as Diane Valentine in July 2006. *''Game of Thrones'' actress Nathalie Emmanuel appeared regularly as Sasha Valentine between 2006 and 2010. *''Coronation Street'' actress Julie Goodyear played Mrs. Temple in October 2006. *Stage production producer Andrew Lloyd Webber made three appearances as himself in February 2008. *Radio 1 DJ Scott Mills appeared as a policeman in August 2008. *The Saturdays appeared as themselves in season 1 of Hollyoaks Later. *Singer Bonnie Tyler appeared as herself in season 2 of Hollyoaks Later. *''Game of Thrones'' actor Finn Jones appeared in both Hollyoaks and Hollyoaks Later as Jamie. *Former MMA fighter Michael Bisping appeared in season 3 of Hollyoaks Later as Nathan McAllister. *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' actress Elizabeth Henstridge appeared as Emily Alexander in March and May 2011. *Singer Maverick Sabre appeared as himself in 2012. *Television presenter Nick Grimshaw appeared as a celebrant in December 2013 *Pop rock band The Vamps appeared as themselves in May 2014. *Alan Carr appeared as an extra in May 2018. *Singer Rick Astley appeared as himself in October 2018. *''Eternal ''singer Kelle Bryan has played Martine Deveraux since October 2018. *Television presenter Alison Hammond appeared as herself in June 2019. Category:Browse